


Mukuro Ikusaba and the Iron Wolves

by DaireneCallahan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: The vast intergalactic Mecusite Dominion, ruled by an autocratic matriarchal monarchy, which wields a largely-robotic military and a small force of Force-sensitive biological forces, and originating from the Ouroboros Galaxy, has conquered the massive, but sparsely-populated Atlas Galaxy and all nearby dwarf galaxies.  In its campaign for new opportunities for expansion, Mukuro Ikusaba, General of Dominion Special Forces, has just conquered the Companion Grek dwarf galaxy, will now embark to invade the Cassiopeia Galaxy, itself home to the vast and densely-populated Eternal Empire...





	1. The Winds of Change

Imperial Compound, Capital City, Lothal, Lothal System, Lothal Sector, Outer Rim Territories, Eternal Empire...

Imperial Agent Alexsandr Kallus stormed glumly into the Sector Office of Moff Arihnda Pryce, only to find her already angrily berating Planetary Governor Ryder Azadi and Admiral Kassius Konstantine.

“That is not our business! House the refugees if you want, but I expect the same output from Lothal workers!” Moff Pryce berated Governor Azadi. Then she redirected her wrath on Admiral Konstantine. “And Admiral, I am disappointed in your failure to reduce rebel and pirate attacks in the sector- the trade economy has suffered and Imperial Command has complained. If this keeps up, Grand Moff Tarkin may want to have a word with you.”

Noticing Agent Kallus’ arrival, she asked, “What do you have to report?”

“I have been sniffing around in the refugee camps in the Sector from Companion Grek- and it’s quite clear they weren’t forced from their homes by some natural disaster, local conflict, or civil unrest. All the reports indicate a massive, aggressive military power steamrolling through the dwarf galaxy, possibly of distant extragalactic origin. I am concerned that such a hostile power might set its sights on the Lothal Sector.”

“Ridiculous!” Moff Pryce dismissed. “Any foolish alien force from a backwater dwarf galaxy could never hope to defeat the Empire! We will smash the them beneath our boots should they dare show up in Imperial Space!”

“Yes, but some precau-” Kallus began, only to be cut short.

“I will have Admiral Konstantine increase their patrols, which will also help root out rebel and pirate raiders, as well as keep an eye out for these alien marauders you speak of. But this is nothing to be concerned about,” Governor Pryce dismissed curtly. “We have rebels and pirates to deal with- we don’t have time to be pursuing some intangible threat.”

Agent Kallus lowered his head in defeat. “As you wish, ma’am.”


	2. Dominion Prepares for War

Dominion Citadel, Asshai-III, Asshai System, Asshai Sector, Companion Grek, Mecusite Dominion…

General Mukuro Ikusaba, commander of the Mecusite Dominion Special Forces, walked into the command center. She activated a hologram and knelt on the ground. “My lady.”

An image of Supreme Overlord Dairene Callahan appeared. “What is the situation of the Grek Campaign?”

“The last remnants of enemy resistance have been basically crushed at Uddiyana and Nonthaburi. The Midian Resistance Fleet has surrendered. A small number of rebel fighters managed to disperse into guerrilla bands on the surface of Uddiyana, but they no longer pose any sort of organized threat. We also have reports of sporadic attacks from the Lannister Pirate Clan around the Irelia System in the Palmyra Sector. However, the raids have only been successful against isolated civilian transports. It seems light security and counterinsurgency forces seem to be effective in routing them.”

“I see,” The Overlord nodded. “Do you think the Eternal Empire is aware of our conquest of Companion Grek?”

“It’s hard to imagine they haven’t heard rumors- billions of refugees have fled en masse toward the Cassiopeia Galaxy. Whether they take the matter seriously or not is another thing.”

“Well, we cannot risk the Empire bunkering down. Amass your forces in preparation for invasion. Strike at your discretion. I will have Admiral Ryuguu dispatch reinforcements as soon as possible.”

“Yes, my lady. I will take an expeditionary force and my personal Iron Wolves SpecOps unit in to the Cassiopeia Galaxy as soon as possible.”

The hologram faded to dark and Mukuro rose to her feet and clenched her fists. A new war was about to begin.


End file.
